


Happy Anniversary

by RayvenNyghtmares1392



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenNyghtmares1392/pseuds/RayvenNyghtmares1392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its John and Dave's anniversary but...not quite what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is Sadstuck but, eh. I thought it was more sweet then sad in my humble opinion.

John straightened his dark blue tie and gave himself a cautious smile in the mirror, his buck teeth showing slightly as he did so. He'd combed his unruly mess of hair and had managed to tame it for the most part. He looked decent he supposed, the black suit fit him well which was nice. He supposed he could ask someone's opinion but no, today was one he wanted to spend only with Dave, it was their anniversary after all. After a last minute glance over he nodded slightly, picking up the bouquet of red tulips he'd purchased the day before from the table beside his front door. He remembered the first time he'd given Dave a red tulip, he'd reacted with confusion while cracking one of his famous jokes, mocking the flower slightly but it had changed once John had told him that the flowers meant eternal love, after that the simple red bulbs became Dave's favorite's, he had especially liked taking photos of the one's John brought to him so he could keep them forever but, John hadn't known that until Bro Strider had told him, telling him how Dave would always take care of the flowers after he'd taken the picture, trying to make them last as long as possible. There was a lot Bro had told John about Dave and he cherished every bit of information, he liked knowing the little things about the people he loved.

John smiled again, inhaling the soft scent of the tulips, stepping outside in the same instant into the bright spring sun. He hummed softly to himself as he walked, waving at Jade who was sitting beside her living room window across the way. He could see her smile even from this distance as she returned his wave, her bright green eyes seemed slightly sad but he hoped that she could wait to talk, he didn't want to be late. "I'll see you later!" The 21 year old called out and she gave him a nod, he dropped his hand and continued to walk, breathing in deeply. He knew Dave would be waiting at the same spot, it had been their meeting spot for a year and half now, they spent a lot of time there which he didn't mind at all, it was peaceful and located underneath a large and shady maple tree. 

He glanced at his watch, he had about 15 minutes, plenty of time but he liked being early, he always did, the grass made soft whispering noises as he stepped away from the cement sidewalk. He carefully stepped around a large rock that was sitting in his way, he'd much rather go without falling or doing something clumsy for a day, especially considering how he would never hear the end of how he'd gotten his one nice suit dirty from Kanaya. Yeah, that was one lecture he didn't want to hear seeing as she chided him for his fashion sense as it was. His pace quickened as he spotted the meeting spot in the distance, aware that more time had passed then he'd realized. He came to a stop and checked his watch, smiling happily as he saw the time '4:13' PM exactly, it had been four years ago that he and Dave had started dating. "Happy anniversary Dave!" He declared, placing the tulips at the foot of the marble headstone. "I love you..."


End file.
